Kubo and the Sanchez sibblings dabblings
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Watch Kubo, the Sanchez siblings and their friends grow up together over the years. Takes place before the Tale of Kubo.
1. Age 1

I don't own any characters except my own.

* * *

Age 1.

It was the twins first birthday and the Sanchez family was so excited.

"I can't believe it, it seems like it was only yesterday that they arrived." Maria reminested as she adjusted Fermina in her arms.

"I know." Manolo could only say as he looked at both baby Fermina and baby Graciela, who sat in a high chair, will love in his eyes. Just, then he heard the sound of baby Kubo crying.

"Excuse me for a moment." Manolo said to his wife.

Maria nodded as he walked over to the play-pen where baby Kubo rested. Now, Kubo was wide awake and was crying.

"Shhh..it's okay." Manolo whispered as lifted Kubo in his arms. Manolo then gently rocked Kubo back and forth as he sang "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"

Manolo sang until Kubo gently closed his eye and fell asleep.

"When do you think the guests will arrive?" Manolo asked Maria as he joined her in setting up the table. As if in reply to words, the Sanchez couple heard several knocks at the door.

"Now?" Maria said sheepishly.

With Kubo in his arms, Manolo walked towards the front door. When he opened it, he was greeted by La Murete and Xibalba.

"Awwww...there's the little cutie." La Murete cooed as she brushed a hand through Kubo's black hair. "Happy Birthday big boy." she added with a whisper.

"La Murete, Xibalba. What a surprise." Manolo said with sencenity.

"Can't I visit the son of one of my good friends?" La Murete asked.

"My dear, I know that Sariatu and Kubo are your friends, but we shouldn't visit them so often." Xibalba said carefully. "Don't you think the Moon King will start to get wise to where they are?"

"Balby, as long as we only visit during the day. He won't find out." La Murete said asuringly as she tickled his chin. As the ruler of the land of the forgotten swooned over his wife's charms, La Murete turned to Manolo and said "I've come to wish to give the children a happy birthday and to give them my blessing."

At this Manolo felt awed and touched as the ruler of the land of the remembered floated over towards the twins and Kubo and whispered "May your hearts always be pure."

Then she turned to Manolo and asked "How's Sariatu?"

Manolo paused for a moment as he took in the goddess's worried expression before he answered with "The Doctor's did everything they could, but she still remains conatonic during the day."

La Murete's eye's beremed with emotion as she asked "Let me see her."

Manolo simply nodded his head and La Murete teleported herself upstairs to Sariatu's room.

Sariatu was still in a chair and stairing straight out the window. Neither noticing or acknowledging the goddess's presence. At the sight of her old friend in this state, La Murete felt her heart break for her friend and she didn't know what to do or how to make it better.

"It's been a whole year, still you and Kubo came to Mexico, huh?" The goddess stated.

"I can see the Sanchezs would take care of the both of you just like I said they would." La Murete added, trying her best to hide the rare feeling of sadness in her heart. Again, Sariatu continued to look out the window, unable to acknowledge her friend. Unable to contain it any longer, the ruler of the land of the remembered embraced her friend in a hug and whispered "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when it happened."

"There was nothing you could've done, my dear." spoke Xibalba as he teleported into the room. At this La Murete embraced her husband as he added "Come on let's bring Sariatu downstairs and say goodbye."

With a nod of her head, the God couple teleported themselves and Sariatu downstairs. After placing her in a chair, the rulers of the lands of the remembered and forgotten respectively, said goodbye and wished Fermina and Graciela a happy first birthday.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Age 2

I don't own any characters except my own. Book of life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez and Kubo and the two strings belongs to Laika.

* * *

Age two:

Sariatu stared out the window as the sun setted in the sky, as soon as it had vanished. Sariatu broke out of her catatonic state and cried out for her son.

"Mama! Mama!" the now two year old toddler giggled as Maria brought the little boy into the room.

"Guess what Kubo did today, Sariatu." Maria sing songed in Japanese as she adjusted Kubo in her arms.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Sariatu said as she looked adoringly at her son.

"He and the twins were playing the yard this afternoon with Reneta and Uleis." Maria began. "The Mondragon twins started walking you know." She added.

"I see. How are they?" Sariatu asked.

"Joaquin and his family are doing well and hope that your next doctor's appointment goes well." Maria said.

Sariatu nodded as she looked at the ground below her feet. No matter how many visits to the doctor she had or how many mediations she was given, Sariatu couldn't seem to get better.

Sensing her friend's mood, Maria changed the subject with "Anyway, Graciela and Reneta saw a flower in the garden and wanted it. Graciela attempted to crawl for it, but Reneta reached it first. Graciela, cried over it. Manolo and I rushed to to calm her down, but Kubo…"

Maria simply put Kubo down and he took slow wobbly steps towards his mother, crying "Mama! Mama!" with delight in his voice.

At the sight of her son walking, Sariatu felt both proud that Kubo had taken his first steps and saddened that she had missed it.

At once, Maria wrapped her friend in a tight embrace and said "You _will_ get better. It will take time, but it _will_ happen. For the record, you're doing the best you can and you have raised Kubo as a fine young man. When he reached Graciela, he gave her a kiss on the cheek."

Sariatu as she picked her son and said teasingly "Are you just like your father? Are you just like your father?" As she finished, Sariatu playfully tickled Kubo.

As Kubo giggled, Maria asked carefully "You never told us much about your husband. How long were the two of your married before…?"

She didn't need to finish her sentence, even though Sariatu had difficulty remembering things, that night she would remember for the rest of her days.

"I think we were married for two years...maybe…" Sariatu replied with confusion and sadness in her face.

Then almost as if he sensed his mother's pain, Kubo reached towards Sariatu's face and said "No cry Mama."

At this both Maria and Sariatu started to laugh as they patted Kubo and hugged him.

"Awww...you're so sweet, Kubo." Maria said with a smile.

Maria then yawned as she said "As much as I love chatting with you, I'm suddenly feeling tired."

"It's fine, besides Kubo and I need to sleep too." Sariatu replied as she carried Kubo towards his bed, placed him in it and tucked him in, before she walked to her own bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Good night Sariatu. Good night Kubo." Maria whispered as she walked out of the room.

"Good night Maria." Sariuta whispered before she spoke in a high pitched voice as she added "Good night, Oba Maria."

Maria giggled as she waved bye and walked back towards her own bedroom. She briefly stopped to check on Fermina and Graciela before she reached her and Manolo's bedroom.

"How was Sariatu?" Manolo asked from their bed as Maria joined him.

"She's still as kind as ever, but I still worry about her." Maria replied as she snuggled closer to her husband.

Manolo sighed as he said "I know, me too."

* * *

 **English to Japanese: Oba-aunt.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Age 3

**I do not own any characters, except my own. The Book of Life and it's characters belong to Jorge Gutiérrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you JacquelineFrost1220 for chosing to follow and Favorite this story.**

* * *

Age 3:

It was a fine day and the entire Sanchez family besides Sariatu where going to meet the Mondragons in a nearby park.

"Don't forget to stay to close to me and your mother." Manolo reminded the children.

"Aye, papa." Fermina and Graciela replied as they admired each other's dresses.

"Aye, Tio Manolo." Kubo added as he looked at his new outfit. With Maria's help,Sariatu had turned his father's robes into a shirt for him. She wanted Kubo to wear his father's robes unchanged but after Manolo and Maria pointed out that he would be made fun of if that happened, she changed her mind. However, Sariatu made them promise that Kubo would always wear his father's robes. When Manolo and Maria asked why, Sariatu said it would kept him safe from her father and sisters.

Then Manolo's thought were interrupted by the sound of Maria as she said "Manolo, are the children ready?"

Manolo blinked as he realized that Maria was heading down the steps.

"Is Chuy and mama coming with us Tia Maria?" Kubo asked with hopeful eyes.

Maria knelt down to Kubo's level as she said "I'm sorry Kubo. Your Mama still isn't feeling well and Chuy needs to stay and look after her."

"Will Mama get better?" Kubo inquired.

Suddenly, both Manolo and Maria felt uncomfortable. They didn't want to lie to Kubo, but they didn't want to lie to him either. After a quick look between them, Manolo walked over to Kubo and knelt down to his level and said "I don't know Mijo, but I promise that Tia Maria and I won't rest until she does get better."

"Really?" questioned Fermina, Graciela and Kubo.

Manolo nodded and all three children rushed over and embraced in a tight hug.

"Thank you Tio Manolo." a smiling Kubo replied.

"You're the best Papa." Fermina and Graciela added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go the park!" Maria added.

After saying goodbye to both Chuy and Sariatu, the Sanchez family left their home and headed off to the park.

As Fermina, Graciela and Kubo walked they started to chat about what excitement would await them.

"Do you think Mrs. Mondragon brought any treats?" Fermina asked in Japanese.

"I hope so." Kubo added in Japanese.

"Do you think we'll have time to play with Reneta and Ulises after the picnic?" Graciela wondered in Japanese.

"Maybe." Kubo replied in Japanese.

"Hopefully if we…" Fermina started to say in Japanese. However, she never got to finish that sentence because she was rudely interrupted a strange voice say "Hey, why don't you use Spanish?"

All three children stopped talking and looked up to a talk imposing man giving them an ugly look. The stranger than added "This is Mexico, use Spanish."

For a moment, the three children didn't know what do. Manolo, Maria, Sariatu, Joaquin, his wife, La Muerte and even Xibalba at his wife's insistence taught them to never talk to strangers, but he was being mean to them. Fermina, Graciela and Kubo looked around for Manolo and Maria only to discover that they had wandered away from them! Suddenly, Kubo felt scared and confused. He didn't understand why someone would be mad at him for talking in Japanese to his friends. Then he felt both Fermina and Graciela grip his hands protectively as the stranger said "Listen, little girls why are you even hanging with this boy? He's clearly not Mexican. You should be teaching to him to speak Spanish."

At this, Kubo spoke up, unable to hid his feelings anymore "I can speak Spanish, I just like to talk in Japanese for fun!"

Seeing the hurt on his face, Graciela hugged him as Fermina added "My Papa says, 'If you can't say anything nice, then don't say nothing at all'; but my Papa isn't here and you're mean!"

"Yeah, go away!" Graciela piped up.

The Stranger looked taken aback by this and opened his mouth to say something, but then he was interrupted by an old woman's voice as she said "Thank you finding my grand-daughters and their friend, Senor."

At first, Fermina, Graciela and Kubo didn't understand what the old woman was talking about out, Kubo only had one grand-parent and from what Tia Sariatu and La Muerte told them, he wasn't very nice and Fermina and Graciela's only Abula lived in a place called Spain. Then a old man appeared behind the old lady and gave them a familiar look that only Xibalba would give them and they knew who the old lady and man really were.

"Is there a problem, senor?" Xibalba asked as the designed old man.

The Stranger looked at both the elderly couple and the children, before he added "No, and I don't want to be another a foreign child anyway. He'll corrupt your grand-daughter's one day and…"

But that was all he got to say, when Xibalba appeared directly in front of the man and said in a tone that made it clear if he said uttered one more negative word about Kubo, Xibalba would personally force-feed him poison "Leave. Now."

That was enough to send the stranger running. Once he was gone, all three children wrapped their arms around the god-couples and whispered "Gracias, La Muerte and Xibalba."

"It was no problem, children." La Muerte replied as she transformed back into her goddess form.

"Yeah, I hate bigotry." Xibalba agreed as he too resumed his god form.

"What's bigotry?" Kubo wondered.

At this La Muerte and Xibalba exchanged a look before La Muerte knelt down to the children's level and said "In my relam, Balby's realm and even my sister and husband's realms…"

"Wait, you have a sister?" Fermina interrupted.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Xibalba injected. "The point is that some people just don't like people from different groups or countries for no good reason."

"Is that why he was being mean to me?" Kubo wondered.

"Listen, to me Kubo." La Muerte added in a very firm tone. "Don't let _**anyone**_ make you feel worthless or bad just because you speak a different language or look different, you are special."

"Besides, it's not everyday a little boy can make paper come to life." Xibalba added.

At this, all the children giggled as both La Muerte and Xibalba changed back into their human forms.

"Why don't we find your parents?" La Muerte suggested as the group began to look for Manolo and Maria. "On the way, we'll tell you guys more about my sister and her husband." She offered.

* * *

 **By the way, La Muerte really does have a sister according to Jorge R. Gutierrez, her name is La Noche and she rules the land of the unknown, alongside her husband El Chamuco who rules the land of the cursed by himself. He's also Xibalba's brother.**

* * *

 **English to Spanish: Tia: Aunt**

 **Gracias: Thanks**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	4. Age 4

**I do not own any characters except my own.**

 **Thank you estonjames 18 and TheGreatGodzilla for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you estonjames18 for choosing to follow and favorite me as an author.**

* * *

As Fermina, Graciela and Kubo were playing with Chuy, they suddenly heard Maria "Manolo, it's time!"

At once, everyone sat up in shock as Manolo said "Mama and I need to call the midwife, why don't you…?"

Then he was interrupted when a familiar voice said "That's okay, Manolo. We'll take it from here."

Manolo, Maria, Chuy, Fermina, Graciela and Kubo looked up to see La Muerte appear in the living room.

"La Muerte?" the Sanchez family said simultaneously in amazement.

"What are you...OH!" Maria started to say, before she was interrupted by a bout of labor pains.

"We need to hurry."Maria reminded her husband.

"That's why I'm here to watch the kids, Sariatu and Chuy." La Muerte stated.

For several moments, Manolo was stunned. Then he replied with "I...I..I...I don't know what to say."

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING! JUST HURRY UP AND GET THE MIDWIFE!" Maria interrupted, holding her huge belly with both hands.

"Keep an eye them." Manolo quickly said as he ran out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Kubo asked.

"I'll tell you after I take Maria upstairs and bring your mother downstairs." La Muerte explained as she teleported herself and Maria upstairs.

The three children and Chuy looked up in surprise as they heard Maria's voice yell "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Oh, I hope Mama's okay." Fermina muttered.

"I hope our baby brother or sister okay too." Graciela added.

Kubo could only nod his head as Chuy snuggled up to him for comfort.

Several minutes later, Manolo had returned with not only the midwife, but General Posada and Mrs. Mondragon as well.

"You! What are you doing here?" General Posada questioned the ruler of the land of the Remembered.

"I'm watching the children, my friend and the pig while you attend to your daughter and soon to be born grandchild." La Muerte stated, before she to the children and said "Now, who wants to visit the land of the remembered?"

"Me!" cried all three children at once.

"Wait, what about Sariatu and Chuy?" Manolo wondered.

"Don't worry, they're coming with us." La Muerte assured him and with a snap of her fingers Sariatu was by her side. Then with another snap La Muerte, Chuy, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Sariatu were in the land of the remembered.

* * *

The three children could gasp in shock and amazement at the colorful and amazing sights that surrounded them. Even Chuy looked impressed. However, nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

"Kubo? Where are we?" muttered a confused Sariatu.

"Mother?" a stunned Kubo whispered in disbelief as he, Fermina and Graciela spun around.

There was Sariatu, no longer in her usual catatonic state, but awake and alert.

"Mother!" Kubo cried with joy as he leapt into his mother's arms.

"Tia Sariatu!" Fermina and Graciela added they joined the group hug.

"How is this possible?" Fermina wondered.

"The land of the remembered is my domain. If I wish it, it will happen." La Muerte stated.

"Oh Gracias, La Muerte. Mucho Gracias." Kubo said as he fought back emotion in his voice.

"Hey, what about us?" spoke up another voice.

"Huh?" Fermina and Graciela questioned at once.

"You don't remember you own Abuelo, Abuela and the rest of the Sanchez family?" the same voice spoke again.

Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Sariatu turned around to see the spirits of Carlos, Carman, Anita, Luis, Jorge, Carmelo, the Adelita twins and the rest of the Sanchez clan appear before them.

"Are they…?" Fermina and Graciela started say. La Muerte answered with "Si, they're your familia."

Then, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Sariatu ran towards the Sanchez clan and hugged them.

* * *

After several hours of hanging out with the Sanchez clan, it was time to go home.

"I just heard that Maria had the baby and it's a boy!" The ruler of the land of the remembered announced.

Everyone cheered in excitement of the news.

"A new Sanchez and someone to carry the Sanchez name!" Carlos cried with joy.

"What's his name?" Everyone wondered.

"I'll tell you after I take my friends back to the land of the living." La Muerte announced.

"Do we really have to go so soon?" Kubo asked as he tried and failed to conceal his frown.

"Kubo, weren't you hoping that we would get a boy so that you wouldn't be the only boy in the house anymore?" Graciela questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Fermina added.

"I never said I'd change my mind about wanting a boy to play with." Kubo answered defensively.

"Then what's wrong?" Sariatu wondered.

"I don't want to lose you again!" Kubo pleaded.

"I won't go anywhere." Sariatu assured her son. "I never did." She added.

"Your mind always goes in the daytime and this place brings back your mind." Kubo pointed out, before he asked "Why can't we stay here?"

Sariatu paused as she wrapped her arms around her son. Then she said "Oh, Kubo. There are so many reasons why I want to stay here too. But there are just as many reasons why I want to remain in the land of the living as well. Your father, the Sanchezs and meeting the newest member is definitely one reason why I want to return home."

"But...but...mother…" Kubo whispered as through his heart was breaking.

"I'll be back at night and remember I love you no matter what." Sariatu assured him.

Kubo gave a tearful smile as Fermina and Graciela wrapped mother and son in a tight hug.

* * *

A few moments later, the children and Chuy were back in the living room while a now canonical Sariatu was back upstairs in her bedroom. Then a breathless Manolo entered with "Not a moment too soon."

"Would you like to meet your new brother and cousin?" He added.

Several minutes later, Manolo cleared a path through the crowd for the three children. On the central bed was Maria holding a small bundle in her arms. At the sight of Fermina, Graciela and Kubo, Maria looked at the bundle and whispered "These are your sisters and cousin _mijo._ Would you like to meet them?"

She looked at the children and said "This is Miguel."

While, Fermina and Graciela suddenly felt shy. All Kubo could do was wave. Even though they didn't know what the future held for them, one thing was certain. They already loved Miguel.

* * *

 **English to Spanish Translations:**

 **Gracias: Thank you**

 **Mucho Gracias: Thank you very much**

 **Abuelo: Grandpa**

 **Abuela: Gandma**

 **Si: Yes**

 **Familia: Family**

 **Mijo: My son**


	5. Age 5

**I do not own any characters except my own.**

* * *

As Fermina, Graciela and Kubo played in the living room, they heard a knock at the front door. At once all three children, Chuy and Maria with a sleeping one year old Miguel in her arms rushed to the door and were greeted with General Posada.

"Abulo!" cried Fermina and Graciela with a smile as Kubo became quiet. While Kubo grew up with the Sanchez family and treated him as his mother as one of the family, he had mixed feelings about the General. Mainly that the General favored Fermina and Graciela over him. Still at least was polite to the young boy as polite as he was to Manolo. Then, Kubo was brought out his thoughts as he heard Maria say "I can't thank you enough for this Papa."

"It's the least I can do for you now that you provided me with a grandson." The General replied joyfully.

Maria's lips twitched in annoyance as Manolo said "Remember bedtime is at 9:00 for the kids through Miguel needs to go night-night in his crib."

Fermina and Graciela briefly looked at each other and fought the urge to start laughing. Then as Maria walked upstairs with a still sleeping Miguel, Manolo turned to Posada and said "Also check on Sariatu every hour just in case she needs to go the bathroom."

"I thought she was catatonic or something?" Posada questioned.

"She is, but for some reason my mother only breaks out of it at night." Kubo spoke up.

Posada looked confused as Manolo said "We're not sure if has to do with her head injury or the fact that she's really a goddess."

"What she the goddess of again?" Posada questioned.

Manolo opened his mouth to explain, but Maria hurried down the stairs as she interrupted with "We're running late."

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later." was all Manolo could say as his wife hurried out the door.

"Bye Mama. Bye Papa." Fermina and Graciela said at once as they waved out of the window.

"Bye Tia Maria. Bye Tio Manolo!" Kubo called from the living room.

After Manolo and Maria left, the General made himself comfortable in a small couch as the children played for a bit longer. Then Fermina turned to the General and asked "What would you like to do Abuelo?"

"Huh?" The General questioned in surprise.

Fermina, Graciela and Kubo glanced at each other, before Graciela added "Would you like to play with us?"

The General once again looked surprised, before he answered with "Sure, what games do you guys like to play?"

The three older children could only grin at each other.

* * *

Sometime later the four of them were playing a game of cards, when Kubo looked at the clock and realized "Guys, we need to get ready for dinner."

At once, Kubo, Fermina and Graciela stood up and hurried towards the kitchen. The General himself took a look at the clock and hurried into the kitchen after them. Just then, he heard Miguel crying in his crib.

"Stay right there, I'll get the baby." The General ordered. "Don't do anything until I get back." He added.

Suddenly, another voice interjected something in a language that wasn't Spanish. The General and the older children turned around to see Sariatu entering the kitchen.

Fermina, Graciela and Kubo rushed over to her and said something to her in the same language.

 _What is that language Sariatu speaks and how can the kids speak it?_ General Posada wondered.

Then he remembered, _Oh, right. Japanese._

Pulling himself back to reality, the General asked the children "What did she say?"

Kubo turned towards his honorary grandfather and said "My Mother said she can look after Miguel, while you help us with the cooking." Besides, she helped out Tio Manolo and Tia Maria look after Fermina, Graciela and me when we were babies." He added.

As Kubo finished, Kubo, Fermina, Graciela and Sariatu looked at the General pointedly.

The General briefly thought about it, before he replied with "Sure."

Then Sariatu said something in Japanese and bowed in thanks.

"She's saying 'thank you.'" Graciela explained.

"No tell her, _thank you."_ General Posada insisted.

Almost as if she understood him, Sariatu smiled as she went upsides to attend to Miguel. While Sariatu was busy with the baby, the General and the three older children went right to work.

"Alright kids, what would you like to make for dinner?" General Posada questioned.

* * *

Sometime later, General Posada, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Sariatu were sitting in the dining room and having Puntas for dinner. After Puntas, they would have Chongos zamoranos for dessert.

"How is your mother enjoying dinner?" The General asked as he took a bite of Punta.

Kubo repeated the question in Japanese to Sariatu who answered it in Japanese.

Kubo turned back towards his honorary grandfather and said "She likes it."

The General gave him a smile.

* * *

Sometime later, Sariatu and the children were sleeping upstairs and the General was resting on the couch. Then suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Wondering if it was his daughter and his son-in law, General Posada got up and walked over towards the door. When he opened it, he saw that indeed it was Manolo and Maria.

"How was your evening?" General Posada asked as the couple stepped inside the house.

"It was amazing." Maria replied as she took off her shoes.

"How were the children and Sariatu?" Manolo added.

"They were fine." General Posada answered with a smile.

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Chongos zamoranos: A Mexican dessert made of milk, sugar, cinnamon and rennet tablets.**

 **Puntas: A traditional Mexican dish. It's made of meat, chili and sauces.**

 **Tio: Uncle.**

 **Tia: Aunt.**

 **Abuelo: Grandfather**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. Age 6

I don't own any characters except my own.

Thank you King of 2211 for your review.

* * *

Age 6

It was an exciting day for the Sanchez family as Fermina, Graciela and Kubo were getting ready for their first day of kindergarten. All three older children had mixed emotions about it. Both Fermina and Graciela were excited to learn things and meet other people, however they were both nervous about not being around their mother and father all the time anymore. Still, the both of loved the new outfits that their parents got for them. Kubo on the other hand, had even stronger feelings about starting kindergarten.

The stuff that bothered him was that his mother couldn't come with him to kindergarten and that she did so many strange stuff. Like how she refused to let him get a new outfit no matter how much he begged her and that she insisted that he always carry a monkey charm in his pocket. Both of these things would protect him from harm she told him, but for the moment Kubo didn't see how, all he wanted was to be normal like everyone else, have his mother get better and walk in the sun with her. As he stared out a nearby window, Manolo walked over to him and said "What's wrong _mijo?"_

Kubo looked at Manolo, wrapped his arms around him and said "I wish Mother were awake."

Manolo gave him a saddened yet understanding look as he said "Oh, you been dealt with a rough hand and you rose the challenge better than I ever could at your age. Ever though your mother may not be awake during the day, at least you're able to spend time with her during the night. Don't forget when you, Fermina and Graciela come home from Kindergarten today, you can share stories about your day with her. I had my mother until I was three. I was raised by my father and grandmother, but I still missed her everyday."

"Will anyone like me?" Kubo asked.

"How can anyone not like you? All you need to do is be yourself and if they still don't like you, well that's their problem." Manolo assured him.

Kubo looked up at the man who was like father to him and said "Gracias, Tio Manolo."

Manolo smiled as he said "Come on, let's pack up your lunch."

* * *

Sometime later, Manolo, Maria, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and little Miguel were walking towards the San Angel school house.

"Do you think we'll like kindergarten Mama?" Fermina asked as Graciela brushed some dirt off her dress.

"It will be tough at first, but remember all of you are Sanchezs, all of you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Maria said as she kept Miguel from wandering off.

"Besides, you already know Reneta and Ulises." Manolo added.

"I hope we're in the same class." Graciela said, hopefully.

"Look! There's the school!" Fermina suddenly cried as she pointed to a building.

It was a small lovely red building that was surrounded by children of all ages and their families who had come to wish them well on the first day of the school year.

"There is it. The school that you'll be going to the next 6 years of your life." Manolo said cheerfully.

At his words, Fermina, Graciela and Kubo all gulped nervously.

"Manolo, you're scaring them." Maria gently admonished her husband as the youngest Sanchez looked around with wonder in his eyes.

"Sanchezs!" Cried a familiar voice. The entire Sanchez family turned to see Joaquin, his wife and their twins, heading towards them through the crowd.

"Joaquin." Both Manolo and Maria said at once.

As Fermina, Graciela and Kubo cried out "Reneta! Ulesis!"

"Fermina! Graciela! Kubo!" The Mondragon twins cried as they and the children of the Sanchez household wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, both families entered the school and looked for the kindergarten room.

"There it is." Mrs. Mondragon said as she looked at a brown door in the left side of the hallway.

"How can you tell, Mama?" Ulises wondered.

"Because it says kindergarten on the front door." Mrs. Mondragon answered.

"How should I know? I can't read." Ulises sassed.

Joaquin frowned as he said "Don't sass, your mother."

At his father's words, Ulises became quiet and followed the group into the kindergarten classroom.

The teacher introduced herself as Seniora Leon and told Kubo that he couldn't bring his guitar to school with him.

"It's not a guitar, it's a Shamisen." Kubo explained, as he gripped his guitar defensively.

"A what?" a confused Seniora Leon replied.

"It's a type of guitar from Japan." Manolo explained. "Anyway, I got a permission slip from the headmaster that Kubo can bring his Shamisen here as long as he doesn't play during school hours." He added as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

As Seniora Leon read over the paper, she looked at Manolo and said "How long has the boy's mother been ill?"

Kubo and the entire Sanchez family grimaced as Manolo answered with "Far too long."

* * *

After a long talk with Seniora Leon, both the Sanchezs and the Mondragons bid their children goodbye and wished them luck. It had been a few hours since both Manolo, Maria and little Miguel left and Kubo couldn't wait for them to come back and take them home. So far, he felt like a complete oddity in his class and not just because he was the only Japanese boy in the whole school and the fact that some kids had made fun of his name, but because he was only one who wore the exact same outfit while everyone else had a band new outfit.

Finally the end of the day came, but Manolo and Maria were still running late.

"Don't worry Kubo, we'll tell Mama and Papa about those kids teasing you." Graciela assured them.

"Yeah, me and Graciela can't just keep chasing the jerks away from you forever." Fermina added.

"Why don't you tell us a story to pass the time until our families come get us?" Reneta suggested.

"But the note says, I can't play my guitar during school hours." Kubo reminded his friend.

"School hours are over." Ulises piped up. "Tell is a story." He added.

Kubo looked at his friends with gratitude and smiled.

* * *

As Manolo arrived at the school, he could see a crowd of children gathered around Kubo as he played his guitar while telling a story. The crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' paper folded themselves into people and animals before coming to life and moving around.

Filled with pride towards, Manolo smiled as he thought to himself. _Kubo...you have nothing to worry about._

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Mijo: Son**

 **Tio: Uncle**

 **Tia: Aunt**

 **Seniora: Mrs**

* * *

 **English to Japanese:**

 **Shamisen: Japanese guitar.**


	7. Age 7

**I do not own any characters, except my own. The Book of Life and its characters belong to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

* * *

Age 7

It was the event that Fermina, Graciela and Kubo had been waiting for the past six months had arrived. The children would be going first grade field trip to the park next week! However only one thing could possibly ruin the trip, deciding who would be who's partner.

"I want Graciela to be my partner!" Fermina yelled as she shoved Kubo in the chest.

"Well, I want Graciela to be _my_ partner!" Kubo shouted as he shoved Fermina back. Just as Sariatu came out her room with "Children! What are the both of you doing?"

At once, both Fermina and Kubo stopped fighting and stared at Sariatu for she rarely left her room aside from, breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Why were the both of you fighting over Graciela? More importantly, how was this fight so important that the both resorted to shoving each other?" Sariatu demanded in a no-nonsense tone in Japanese.

For a moment, both Fermina and Kubo were quiet. Then Kubo broke the with "Mother, what does 'resorted'' mean?"

Sariatu had to resist the urge to laugh as she said "I'll tell you later. For now, why don't the two of you tell me why were the both of you even fighting in the first place?"

Seeing that she would not be dissuaded, Fermina said "Kubo wants Graciela to his partner for the first grade trip, but I want her to be my partner for the trip."

"Why do you want Graciela to be your partner, Fermina?" Sariatu asked as she knelt down to the two seven years old's level.

Fermina thought about it for a moment, before she replied with "She's been with me since I was born, so she should be my partner in everything."

"Just because she's your twin, doesn't mean she should be your partner in everything." Kubo muttered in an annoyed tone.

Fermina began to growl, but Sariatu cleared her throat and Fermina became silent. Turning her attention towards Kubo, Sariatu inquiried "Now why do _you_ want Graciela as your partner Kubo?"

Kubo put his hand on his chin and thought for a good long while before he said "Well...Graciela is my...best friend. That's why I want her as my partner."

 _Best friend? Is that what they call it these days Kubo?_ Sariatu mischievously thought to herself in Japanese. Then she quickly pulled herself out of thoughts and said "Well, you both have good reasons for wanting Graciela as your partner for the trip, but in the end, only Graciela can decide for herself who she wants as her partner."

"Have either of you asked her yet?" Sariatu added.

Neither Fermina and Kubo replied to that question.

"I take your silence as a no." Sariatu said in a somewhat amused tone.

Just then the front door opened, followed by Maria's voice calling out "We're home."

"Hi, Fermina, Kubo and Tia Sariatu!" Graciela's voice added.

"Well, she's back home. Why don't you ask her now?" Sariatu asked.

At her words, both Fermina and Kubo turned to look at each other.

* * *

The two seven years silently wished each other luck both they hurried downstairs towards Maria and Graciela.

"Hi, Tia Maria. Hi, Graciela. How was your day out?" Kubo asked extra politely.

"It was fine. It was too bad that you weren't feeling well, Fermina." Graciela said sympathetically.

"I'm fine now." Fermina replied. "Anyway, I would like to ask you something…" she started to say.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait after dinner." Maria interrupted. "Also, Manolo and Miguel will back shortly." She added.

With a smile, Graciela hurried towards the kitchen table.

"Kubo, Fermina, why don't you help Sariatu downstairs?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Both Kubo and Fermina replied.

* * *

Sometime later after Manolo and Miguel had come home, the whole family was sitting down and eating dinner.

"How was your day?" Manolo asked his family.

"Well, I mostly stayed home sick all day with Kubo and Tia Sariatu to keep me company." Fermina explained.

Kubo nodded in agreement he and his mother each ate a bit of their foods.

"What about you and Mama, Graciela?" Manolo questioned as he turned to his other daughter.

Graciela looked up from her plate as she replied "Well, Mama and I walked town and did some shopping for food and supplies for the trip."

"Have I told you thank you yet, mi amor?" Manolo questioned teasingly.

"Only about several times." Maria answered in a flirty tone.

At the sight of Manolo and Maria flirting, all four children at the table let out a cry of 'Ew!'

All three adults shook their heads in amusement as Manolo said "One day, you'll feel very differently about being lovely dovey, children."

Suddenly a idea came to Kubo. _This is it. Now's the time to ask her._ He thought to himself.

Pulling himself out of his head, Kubo looked at Graciela and asked "Graciela, would you like to be my partner at the first grade field trip?"

"Hey, that's not fair! I was going to ask her!" Fermina protested.

"Fermina, no yelling in the house." Maria scolded her daughter.

Graciela looked at her sister in a way that was somewhere between annoyance and pity. Then she turned back towards Kubo as she said "Kubo, I would love to be your partner for the trip."

Fermina looked as though she was ready to cry, but then, almost as though she sensed her sister's mood, Graciela took Fermina's right hand and said "You'll always be my sister, but I need to spend time with my friends too. Still, I'll always be with you, I've been with you since we were born."

At her words, Fermina smiled and pulled both Graciela and Kubo into a tight embrace.

Then the moment was interrupted as both Manolo and Maria let out sighs of sweetness, which caused all three first graders to break apart and hurry upstairs towards Sariatu's room.

"Oh kids." Both Manolo and Maria said at once with a smile.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I took so long to update, I hope this chapter made it worth the wait.**

 **Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	8. Age 8

**I don't own any characters except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierreza. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thanks to King of 2211 for coming up with this idea.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in San Angel and Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel were board.

"When will Mama and Papa come back again?" Fermina wondered as she looked out the pouring window.

"I don't know." Miguel muttered as he stared up at the ceiling.

Just then, they heard a familiar friendly voice "Hola minos!"

"La Murete?" All four children questioned, before repeated joyfully "La Murete!"

Soon a smiling La Murete appeared in the living room.

"I heard that three children are feeling bored today and I can't allow that. How would the four of you and Sariatu like to visit my kingdom for the day?"

"Si!" All four children cried at once.

"Alright, let's go towards your mother and bring her with us." La Murete added.

Soon, the group hurried upstairs towards Sariatu's room. There she sat by the window, blankly staring out of it.

Graciela, Fermina, Kubo and Miguel stood next to Sariatu as La Murete teleported them towards the land of the remembered.

* * *

"Here we are." The ruler of the land of the remembered announced with a smile.

All four children couldn't help but gasp in amazement, it was still just as colorful and vibrant as before.

"Is this it?" Miguel asked in a voice filled with awe.

It was then that Graciela, Fermina, Kubo remembered that Miguel had never ever been to the land of the remembered.

Then before either of the 8 year olds could explain to the 4 year old just how amazing and wonderful this place could be. A new voice suddenly said "Yes, Miguel this really is the land of the remembered."

Miguel quickly spun around to see that the owner of the new voice was none other than Sariatu!

"Tia Sariatu?!" An astonished Miguel cried out before he rushed over and pulled the Japanese woman into a hug.

"Off!" Sariatu cried out as Fermina, Graciela, La Murete and Kubo shouted "Careful!" at once.

"Yes Miguel, it's really me." Sariatu replied as she gently storked his hair.

"How is this possible? I thought you only could wake up at midnight." Miguel questioned.

"It's the magic of my kingdom." La Murete eexplained with a smile. "Now come, there's some people who are excited to meet you." She added.

A few minutes later, La Murete led Fermina, Graciela, Kubo, Miguel and Sariatu towards the Sanchez float.

At the sight of the Sanchezs, Fermina, Graciela and Kubo shouted "Me familia!"

"Minos!" Carlos cried as he spotted the group of children rushed towards the float. As Carmen, Luis, Carmelo, Jorge, Adelita, Scardelita and Anita looked towards the children and ran equally just as fast towards them.

"Are they really my family?" Miguel wondered.

"Yes." Sariatu replied.

"Why do they look like skeletons?" Miguel wondered.

"It's just how people look in the afterlife." Sariatu explained.

"Is that Miguel? Is that the newest member of the Sanchez family?" Carmen called out towards both Miguel and Sariatu.

 _I'm not a baby._ Miguel thought to himself, but he followed Sariatu to the Sanchez float anyway.

"So, remind me what are you and your mother hiding again from Kubo?" Carmelo wondered.

"They're hiding from someone really bad." Miguel explained.

"Ha! We faced bulls and even the mighty Chakal! There's nothing 'bad' that we Sanchezs can't handle." Anita stated.

"Si, Si." Carlos agreed before he turned towards Kubo as he added "So, who is this 'bad guy' that you and your mother are hiding from mijo?"

Kubo paused for a moment before he whispered "...the Moon King."

"The Moon King…The Moon King...The…" Carlos stated musingly before his eyes widen in realization. "THE MOON KING!" He cried out in horror.

At once, the whole land of remembered suddenly stopped dancing, singing, eating or drinking as the residents faced paled in fear as they searched for any sign of the Moon King.

"It's alright. He's not here. Please continue to yourselves." La Murete called out.

At once, the residents of the land of the remembered resumed their activities.

"Kubo, you should be careful when you use that name." Sariatu stated.

"How do you about the Moon King?" Kubo wondered.

"He and his daughters attempted to enter the land of the remembered many times and destroy it as punishment for aiding you and your mother's escape all those years ago." The ruler of the land of the remembered explained.

Suddenly a feeling of dread came over Graciela "What would he do to us?"

A pained frightened look over came Sariatu and she quickly pulled the young girl into a hug as she said "If he or my sisters even touched a hair on you or you're family's heads, I'll kill them!"

A stunned Graciela hugged the woman who was like an aunt to her back. Sariatu wasn't a hugger and few times that she did someone, it was usually Kubo. A few seconds later, Fermina, Kubo, La Murete, Miguel and the rest of the Sanchez clan joined the hug.

* * *

Sometime later, it was soon time to go.

"No!" Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel all cried at once.

"I like seeing you like this! All happy and healthy and being able to talk to us all time and not just at night!" Miguel added.

Sariatu smiled a Dad smile as she replied "I miss this too, I almost don't even what to go back to the land of living. Still, we all have lives to live up there and it, all of the good and the bad."

Kubo knew that his mother was right, but still he liked it when his mother was like this.

Taking pity on the children, La Murete said "What if I tell you that it's almost sunset and Sariatu will be able to talk guys more."

"Really? Thank you La Murete!" All four children said at once as they and Sariatu pulled her into a hug.

Then the group of five ended the hug and waved goodbye to the Sanchez clan before they sent back to the land of the living.

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Hola: Hello**

 **Me familia: My family.**

 **Mijo: Son.**

 **Si: Yes.**

 **Tia: Aunt.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	9. Age 9

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the Two Strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you King of 2211 for your review.**

* * *

Age 9

On a bright sunny morning, 9 year old Kubo heard the sound of somebody playing a guitar.

 _It's coming from Tio Manolo and Tia Maria's room!_

Kubo realized.

At once, he hurried over towards Manolo and Maria's room to discover Manolo practicing on his guitar.

Upon seeing the boy was like a combination of nephew and son, Manolo stopped playing and said "Kubo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, you didn't bother me Tio Manolo, I like it when you play music." Kubo replied as he sat himself down next to Manolo.

"My mother likes it too." Kubo added. "She says it's just as good as the music back in Japan." He added.

"Would you like me to teach you some songs?" Manolo offered.

"Sure, what song were you playing?" Kubo asked.

"It's called 'Hungry eyes' and I'm playing to sing it to Maria during our night out." Manolo explained

"When's your night out?" Kubo wondered. Before he remembered "Oh, right. It's Tonight."

Manolo laughed in acknowledgement before he began to play the song.

"I've been meaning to tell you. I've got this feeling that won't subside." Manolo sang as he strummed his guitar. Kubo grinned as he started to play along on his Shamsei, behind two prices of paper folded themselves into people and started to dance with each other as Manolo continued to sing "I look at you and I fantasize...you're mine tonight. Now I've got you in my sights...with these…"

"Hungry eyes." Kubo joined in. "One look at you and I can't disguise. I got Hungry eyes."

Then Graciela suddenly arrived and interjected with "I feel the magic between you and I."

"Oh! Graciela!" Both Kubo and Manolo cried I'm surprise.

"I see you're practicing a song for Mama again." The 9 year old girl stated as she looked at both Kubo and her father with amusement.

"How are you Mija?" Manolo asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, Papa…" Graciela started to say, but Fermina's voice suddenly interrupted from downstairs with "Papa! When are you going to teach Graciela and me, how to bull-fight?"

Manolo laughed before he replied with "You'll see."

"But we're nine Papa!" Fermina protested as her voice started to sound closer to the doorway. "That's when you started learning the art of bull-fighting." She added as the first born twin reached the doorway.

Manolo smiled as he replied "Clever girl, but don't forget, bull-fighting wasn't the right path for me and I won't make any of you learn it unless you want to."

"I want to Papa." Fermina insisted.

* * *

Sometime later, Manolo, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and five year old Miguel were standing in the bull fighting pit.

"Oh! Gracias Papa! Gracias!" Fermina cried with joy.

Manolo smiled as he replied "De Nada. But don't thank me yet. This isn't going to be as easy as you think it is."

Fermina smiled as she stated "No problem, I like a challenge."

"That's the spirit." Manolo phrased as Graciela, Kubo and Miguel cheered from the sidelines.

Soon Manolo handed Fermina a red cape. Then sometime later, the two of engaged in several hours of practice bull-fighting.

Graciela, Kubo and Miguel continued to cheer Fermina on Manolo, pretending to be a bull charged at her red cape. However, Fermina kept pulling her cape out of her father's reach.

"Very good, Mija." Manolo phrased before he added "But next time, we'll be using animals."

Upon seeing the frightened looks upon Graciela, Kubo and Miguel's faces, Manolo hastily added "Don't worry, I won't have Fermina harm them."

* * *

Sometime later, the four of them were heading home.

"You were awesome!" Kubo phrased.

"Gracias." Fermina replied as the group reached their home.

"Mama, we're Home!" Miguel called out as Chuy rushed over to greet them.

As the children played with their pet, Maria's voice called out "Hi! How was your day?"

"It was wonderful Mi amor." Manolo replied.

As he and the children looked up, Maria entered the room with a smile.

As she walked towards her husband and wrapped her arms around him, she said "Ready for our romantic night together?"

"What romantic night?" Miguel wondered.

"Don't you remember? Mama and Papa are going out while Tio Joaquin, Tia Elena, Reneta and Ulises come over to our house to watch us and Tia Sariatu." Fermina explained.

"Why can't Tia Sariatu watch us? She's a grown up too." Miguel questioned.

At once, the whole room became quiet.

Maria walked over to her youngest son, knelt down to his level and said "Mijo, Do you remember that talk we had about Tia Sariatu?"

"That she goes to sleep with her eyes open and can only wake up during nighttime?" Miguel questioned.

"Yes and that same illness leaves her having trouble remembering things." Kubo added with eyes of sorrow.

"So, she can't take care of us." Graciela explained as she averted her eyes.

"Will she get better?" Miguel wondered.

At once, Manolo, Maria, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and even Chuy looked at each other with sadness. Before Maria looked back at her youngest son and said "I don't know Mijo. We took her to the doctor so many times and they can't tell us what's wrong with her."

"I hope she gets better." Miguel said as he gestured for Kubo to come over to him.

"Yes?" Kubo asked as he came over.

At once, Miguel pulled Kubo into a gentle hug. Soon the rest of Sanchez family joined in.

* * *

Sometime later, Joaquin, Elena, Reneta and Ulesis arrived just Manolo and Maria were ready to leave.

As the adults talked among themselves, Kubo looked at the Mondargon twins and said "What to come upstairs to my mother's room with me, Fermina, Graciela and Miguel? She tells the best stories."

"But we don't speak Japanese." Reneta repiled.

"We can translate." Graciela replied.

"You kids have fun." Manolo stated as the children hurried upstairs to spend the evening listening to Sariatu's stories.

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **De Nada: You're welcome.**

 **Gracias: Thank you.**

 **Mija: Daughter**

 **Mijo: Son**

 **Tia: Aunt**

 **Tio: Uncle**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
